


As I Wrap my Heart Around Your Soul

by echoes_of_another_life



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Drama, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, M/M, Top Jared Padalecki, ghost jared padalecki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 64
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echoes_of_another_life/pseuds/echoes_of_another_life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen inherits his aunt’s house, determined to fulfil the conditions of her will, and remain there a year, but the house, and its other occupant have different ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Wrap my Heart Around Your Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for and this prompt [Ghost!jared "haunts" Jensen everywhere. At work, in the car, and even in bed and the shower and and and ](http://spn_masquerade.livejournal.com/7665.html?thread=2554609#t2554609)

To anyone wanting to read this story it has been removed from the internet as I am reworking it into an original story. I want to thank all those who read it and commented for your interest. I am leaving this here so as not to lose all the lovely comments. 

Please, if you enjoyed reading this story then wish me luck.

Thank you!


End file.
